1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel type display apparatus such as a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as PDP) or the like, and more particularly to a mounting structure of a integrated circuit device for driving the flat panel type display apparatus.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2001-155152, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, the PDP has been developed, and particularly a color plasma display panel has been rapidly researched for development as a display apparatus of the next generation.
In order to achieve higher definition of a display screen in the research, necessitated is mounting of many integrated circuit devices for driving (hereinafter referred to as driving ICs) in high density. For doing so, it is indispensable to have a mounting structure superior in heat radiation, capable of improving the withstand voltage characteristic, and the like, particularly when the driving ICs for driving at a high voltage and high power such as the PDP are mounted in the high density.
For example, the TCP(tape carrier package) for mounting the driving IC using a mounting technology such as, for example, TAB (tape automated bonding), COF (chip on FPC), or the like, is used for connecting the driving IC with electrode terminals formed on a substrate of a flat display panel such as the PDP. In such a mounting of the driving IC, particularly, it has been expected to take a countermeasure capable of sufficiently securing the heat radiation and the withstand voltage characteristic, and also of realizing a simple mounting structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve such problems, and more particularly to provide a flat panel type display apparatus having a mounting structure for a driving IC capable of obtaining the superior heat radiation and withstand voltage characteristic, and realizing a simpler structure and lower production cost.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the present invention provides a flat panel type display apparatus, comprising a flat display body, a metal chassis for supporting the display body at a back surface thereof, a flexible wiring tape electrically connected with the display body, having predetermined wiring patterns including a grounding wiring pattern formed thereon, driving ICs mounted on the flexible wiring tape, and a thermally and electrically conductive tape, wherein a rear surface of each driving IC is connected with the grounding pattern formed on the flexible wiring tape through the conductive tape.
According to the above mentioned structure, the rear surface of the driving IC mounted on the flexible wiring tape is connected with the grounding pattern through the conductive tape, so that the rear surface of the driving IC can be surely grounded. As a result, the withstand voltage characteristic can be improved. In addition, the heat generated when the flat display panel is driven to be displayed by the driving IC can be effectively radiated by a heat radiation function of the conductive tape. Since these effects can be produced by a simpler mounting structure with the conductive tape, the mounting density of the driving ICs having a high voltage and a high electric power can be improved.
In the flat panel type display apparatus of the present invention, further the conductive tape is an adhesive tape with an adhesive layer provided upon a surface thereof, which is adhered upon the rear surface of driving IC and a surface of the grounding pattern.
According to the above mentioned structure, the connection between the rear surface of the driving IC and the surface of the grounding pattern is completed just through adhering the conductive adhesive tape, so that the workhours of mounting step can be shortened, and a production cost also can be reduced.
In the flat panel type display apparatus of the present invention, further the conductive tape is a double-surfaces adhesive tape having adhesive layers on both sides thereof, one surface being adhered onto the driving ICs and the grounding pattern, and also another being adhered onto the metal chassis.
According to the above mentioned structure, the driving ICs can be easily fixed onto the metal chassis, so that the stability of the driving IC to be mounted increases. In addition, the driving IC""s contact with the metal chassis can improve the function of heat radiation.
In the flat panel type display apparatus of the present invention, further the flexible wiring tape has a plurality of apertures thereon, and the driving ICs are connected with the wiring patterns formed on an outside surface of the flexible wiring tape by metal lead members passing through the apertures.
According to the above mentioned structure, the conductive tape is adhered upon a surface opposite to a wiring pattern forming surface on the flexible wiring tape, so that a short circuit generated between the wiring pattern and the conductive tape can be prevented. As a result, it results in allowing a large area of conductive tape to be attached, thereby further improving the effect of heat radiation.